Pony Note
by DornaGarcci
Summary: Light Yagami obtains a death note that has the power to kill every pony in Equestria. Twilight sparkle becomes aware of this and tries to stop him from doing any further harm. What will become of Equestria in this tale of Yagami Vs. Sparkle?
1. Alpha

Pony Note

Chapter 1: Alpha

Light Yagami just got back from his studies. He went up to his room to write more names of criminals in his death note as usual. Ryuk came a while later, with another death note in his hand.

"Hey, Light," he said. Light replied: "Hm? What is it, Ryuk?" Ryuk then tossed Light the death note, which he caught. "Another death note? Ryuk, do you really want me to—" He then read the front cover of the notebook. "`Pony Note`? It looks almost exactly like an actual death note." Light opened the notebook and saw that it looked exactly identical to the standard death notes; except for the rules. "Where did you find this?"

"I was looking around in the downtown area while you were at school and I found it in front of a toy store; though I forgot the name." Light then got curious. "At a toy store? I'm guessing it's a toy for all the boys who absolutely despise girl toys, such as one particular series called "My Little Pony" But there's one thing wierd...

"This notebook looks almost exactly like an actual death note. How would they know about a death note?" Ryuk replied "Maybe they found another death note and copied this out of that. Well, except for the title and rules. For all I care, it could be coincidental."

Light then saw a note fall out of the pony note. In that note was a list of every single pony's name in Equestria. And, of course, the names of the main 6 were at the top. "That's pretty clever. The people who created this toy created a list of all the ponies to "kill"." Light then felt some strange gust of wind only felt by him hit his face. "What...? What was that?" Light thought.

"Maybe you should try it out and see if it's real?" Ryuk suggested. Light gave a sigh and replied "Alright. If you really want me to test it, then fine. I'll do it. It's obviously fake." So it seemed; but that was not true. Just like the death note Light found, the pony note was the real deal.

Meanwhile, in Equestria, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie were taking a stroll in the Everfree Forest.

"Hey, Twilight!" said Pinkie. Twilight sighed lightly. "Pinkie, you want to throw another party, don't you?" she asked. "Yep! I've been thinking about what theme it should be. Any ideas? I'm thinking cupcakes!"

"Cupcakes, are you serious?" Twilight replied. "Pinkie, I don't think you should go there." "Why not, Twilight? I just _KNOW _it'll be a success! We're gonna have—URGH!" As she suddenly screamed, she clutched her hooves to her chest.

"Pinkie?" Pinkie fell to the ground, helplessly rolling and gasping for air. "Pinkie Pie?" Pinkie kept doing this until, finally, she had died. Twilight then rushed and tried to get her conscious again... "Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie? Speak to me, Pinkie! PINKIE PIE?" ...but to no avail. Twilight then put her right front hoof on Pinkie Pie's chest, and didn't feel a single trace of a pulse. It was then clear to her that Pinkie was dead. Twilight began to tear up. "No... This can't be true... It _can__'__t_ be! I have to tell the others!" She then rushed to tell her friends.

Back at the Yagami residence...

"Well, that was a waste of time. I can't believe you made me do this, Ryuk," Light said. "Go throw it away."

"Sorry, Light." Ryuk said. "I'm afraid I can't do that." "What—What do you mean?" "All of a sudden I have this hunch that the note book is real. I don't know who created this, but-"

"You don't know who created it?" Light interrupted. "I thought that the shinigami king made all death notes." "Well, it does appear to look that way, but I can tell this isn't a material from my realm." Ryuk responded. "Anyway, I'm going to keep it with me for the time being." Ryuk took the pony note and put it in his parson. Light then got suspicious of Ryuk. He began to wonder if Ryuk knew things Light didn't. Ryuk's suspicious-seeming behavior was of what Light hadn't seen before.

"This isn't like Ryuk at all. Why is he doing this? I can't believe that he would want to keep it, knowing it was fake. What if... Maybe he knows something I don't? That's it! It _has _to be! He might also know about that gust of wind only _I_ felt. I'll keep asking Ryuk for the notebook and see if I can get him to spill the beans on what he knows. But... this is a shinigami. I'll have to be careful. If I piss him off too much, he'll kill me with _his _death note. I guess the only way I'll ever get my hands on that pony note is if I ask him to write the name of a pony in it. This'll be tough, I know; but it _will_ be worth it. As Kira, I have to know everything about every_one_!" That was Light's thinking process.

Meanwhile, in Equestria, Twilight was in _her _home, wondering why Pinkie had died. "How could this happen? I didn't think Pinkie would die so soon! Could it be that she had some cholesterol in her body mass-producing at a faster rate from all the sweets she's eaten? No, that's ridiculous! Maybe someone poisoned her... That's one possibility. Another would be that she had an insect of some sort enter her bloodstream the previous day and it stopped her heart. No... Yes! I've got it! Someone poisoned her! Someone must have a grudge against her, and he or she poisoned her to death in some way for the satisfaction! There's no other way she could have died. That's the only way!" She was wrong. The reality was that Light killed her with the pony note. But she didn't know it. Yet.

Spike couldn't help but feel the urge to help her. Spike had already been told earlier on. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Spike..." Twilight replied. "You and I are going to hunt for a killer!"

And even though Light and Twilight didn't know it at the time, they were going to be searching for answers throughout this entire series of mayhem yet to come...

**AN: Forgive me if you think this is bad, but from all the helpful criticism I get, I _will_ improve, believe you me. I plan for this to be a 54-chapter saga. I know what you're thinking: "54, are you serious? He's only a beginner!" I'm challenging myself. I'll see if I can handle the challenge. Why 54? It's half of 108, the number of Death Note chapters. I guess this story reveals my one hidden shame: I'm a brony.**


	2. Investigations

**Chapter 2: Investigations**

The next day, Twilight went to the outskirts of Ponyville along with Spike. It was morning, so they had only just begun. "Twilight, why are we standing here?" asked Spike. "Celestia is coming; she told me to stand here so she could see me."

And soon enough, Celestia's chariot, pulled by her royal guards, was into view, and coming their way. The chariot landed safely on the ground, and Celestia got off it. "Greetings, my faithful student."

"Thank goodness you're here, Celestia. Have you heard about Pinkie's sudden death?" asked Twilight. "Yes, I have; from that letter you gave me. We're currently doing an autopsy on her body to find out how she died." Celestia replied. "I see you brought Spike along too. I don't know what you're thinking bringing him, but I'm sure you'll do us good."

"I won't let you down, Celestia." Twilight said. "Anyway, I believe someone poisoned Pinkie and now I'm going to ask everypony in Ponyville when was the last time they saw Pinkie." "Wise choice, Twilight. If she truly has been poisoned, we will do our best to ensure that the killer is found." Celestia then boarded her chariot once again and she was off, back to her castle from which she rules.

"So what do we do now?" asked Spike. Twilight answered, "We're going to ask some ponies some questions. Maybe we'll get something on Pinkie's murderer." And they were off, set to find answers on Pinkie's death.

Meanwhile in the Yagami residence, Light couldn't help but wonder in his room what was going on with Ryuk and the Pony Note. Light was still killing criminals in his room as Kira as usual, with L on his tail. As he was doing so, he then got the urge to test the Pony Note again.

"Ryuk?" Light said. "Yes?" he replied. Light replied back "I can't help but feel the urge to use that notebook again. Can you lend it to me?" "Sure, go ahead. Feel free to write the name of another pony in there." Light got confused by what Ryuk just said. "Ryuk... Why did he say that like he knew it was real? Maybe it's that something he knows and I don't." Light thought. Ryuk then gave Light the Pony Note; but as he touched it, he felt another gust of wind hit his face. Light thought "Wha-? Another one? What's going on here?"

He then opened the note and there was the list of names again at the front, this time with the name Pinkie Pie crossed out. Light was quick to notice this. "Could Ryuk have crossed that name out? This is getting weird..."Light was about to write another name, but suddenly got hesitant.

"If this note's for real, then that means I just killed a pony... Oh, what am I worried about? I don't know if it's real or not." Light thought.

"May I add a suggestion?" Ryuk said. "How about this pony here?" As he said that, he pointed out to Rarity's name. "Rarity, huh?" Light said. "Alright, if you want me to do it, I'll do it." Light then gave a sigh. He then proceeded to write Rarity's name. There it was, another victim of the Pony Note. Rarity's fate had been sealed.

Meanwhile, back in Equestria, Twilight was in Rarity's home, asking her questions. She had already asked the other four of the main five. (The number had been reduced because of Pinkie's sudden death) Spike had been asked to wait outside.

"So, when was the last time you saw Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked. "Oh, I can't quite remember except for that time when Apple Bloom had the Cutie Pox. I mean, I don't remember seeing Pinkie that often. The last major thing with Pinkie I recall was when we were fighting Discord, and we were all corrupted and—UHH!"

The moment Rarity made that noise, she clutched her hooves to her chest, almost in the same way as Pinkie did. "Rarity?" She fell onto the ground, helplessly flailed, and gasped for air. "Rarity?" And in a matter of seconds, she stopped moving and breathing. "Rarity, are you OK?" The worried Twilight rushed to Rarity's side. She touched Rarity's chest to check for a pulse, only to find none. Rarity had died as well. "No... It can't be... Not Rarity, too!"

As Twilight rushed outside, she stopped and looked at Spike. "What's wrong, Twilight?" "Spike, bad news! Pinkie's killer got Rarity too!" Spike let out a gasp of shock. He then fainted from hearing what he heard. "Spike..." She used her unicorn powers to put Spike on her saddle. "This has to be told to Celestia. I won't let anypony's death go in vain!" But she first rushed to tell her remaining friends what just happened.

Meanwhile, at the Yagami residence, Light was staring at the name he just wrote down. He couldn't help but wonder, all of a sudden, if the Pony Note was for real or not.

"Another pony wiped out by the Pony Note." Ryuk whispered. "What was that, Ryuk?" "Nothing, nothing. Nothing of your importance." Light began to ponder at what Ryuk just said.

"What did Ryuk just say? He said it in a whisper, but I could barely hear it. All I could hear was '... pony... by the...' and nothing else. Something's really going on that's weird and is getting crazy. I mean, if having to deal with L and the police aren't enough. This can't go on any further. If he tells me to write one more name down, I'm gonna have to have him spill it. But it won't be easy. It'll take a while for me to get him to do it, but I know he'll tell me, sooner or later." Light was still aware of the dangers of annoying a shinigami, and he knew he had to be careful.

Meanwhile, in Equestria, in Twilight's home, Twilight was checking on a book to look for any information on the heart attacks Pinkie and Rarity suffered, flipping the pages with her unicorn powers. Spike was still unconscious. "No... Not there... Nothing! Ugh...!" She slammed the book shut and put it away. "I've already checked three books and still nothing. Am I going to have to check the entire library?"

Spike woke up with a weird feeling in his stomach. "Hm? Oh, Spike you're awake." He then burped out a letter. "Another one? It has to be form Celestia." Twilight opened the letter. It was indeed from Celestia. It read:

_'Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I thank you for telling me about Rarity's sudden death. I cannot begin to understand the magnitude this case has gotten. I will get to work on her as well._

_Also, I finished the autopsy on Pinkie Pie, and I found that it can't be decided if she died of a poison. The only thing I do know is that she did die of a heart attack. If I get any more information, I'll tell you._

_One more thing. I have prepared a funeral for Pinkie Pie. I am courteously inviting you to attend it. You are one of her friends, are you not? It would be against her will if you didn't go. I will be awaiting you. Good luck solving the case._

_Sincerely,_

_**Princess Celestia**"_

"Those are the results? This isn't good. Spike, we have a lot more work to do." This was only the beginning. There was more yet to come...

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been WAY too busy with schoolwork. Also, forgive me if this is short. I had to do this in the library, where some of my schoolmates were and I had to hide it from them that I was a brony. Talk about cutting it close. I think this story will rise in either fame or infamy.**


End file.
